Marked
by SerendipitousP
Summary: The corners of his lips turned upward. Mine followed. "You're foul," Sebastian said. "You're disgusting," I replyed with a smile. "Absolutely appalling." "Positively repulsive." "I couldn't stand to be alone in the same room with you." He locked the door. We're mere centimeters apart. "I could claw your eyes out right now." {Multi-Chap;High School AU}
1. Prologue: Ciel

I watched nauseously as the two-legged pig known as Sebastian Michaelis toyed with his prey. He placed a large, decorated hand on the girls hip and rubbed his thumb over the bone residing there. She giggled and playfully swatted it away, as if she didn't even want it there in the first place. Who was she kidding? A lion and a gazelle sharing the watering hole before one of them was slaughtered. I didn't like the chances for the gazelle.

"Can you believe her?" I scoffed, prying my eyes off the repulsive sight. "It feels like just two days ago, Mey-Rin was complaining about how much of a man whore Michaelis is. Now, she's wrapped around his damned finger!"

"It was two days ago," Alois, my best friend and quite possibly the only person besides me in this whole school who hasn't been taken by the world's most active nymphomaniac, said, rolling his eyes. "I'm honestly surprised. Isn't Mey-Rin the student leader of the FCA club?"

"Fellowship of Christian Athletes my ass. The only fellowship she's in now is the fellowship of Michaelis' to do list."

"I wouldn't say _to do_..."

I turn around knowing exactly what he meant by that. Sebastian's thumb was kneading at the hem of Mey-Rin's shirt, pulling it up so a long strip of stomach skin was visible. Painted across her left hipbone was a deep purple bruise. A hickey. Oh, but not just any hickey. Sebastian's signature hickey (Amendment to my previous statement: a lion and a gazelle sharing a watering hole _after_ one of them was slaughtered. I was correct about my assumption of the gazelles chances.). He left a very specific mark in a very specific place whenever he claimed someone, be it male or female (Sebastian wasn't exactly picky, at least not in the way you'd expect), for his own. He loved showing them off, too. Weather it was lift of the shirt or sag of the jeans, he was willing to shift just about any article of clothing to let the world see what he had claimed ownership of. Well... I use the term ownership quite loosely. He grew tired of his prizes just as fast as he grew interested in them. Maybe even faster.

"Ooh, that's a good one. I bet he put that one in his scrapbook," Alois spat playfully. I scoffed in disgust. How could anyone, especially with morals such as Mey-Rin's let someone like that _take_ advantage of her so easily, not to mention quickly? I'd never be that way. I'd never understand what was so appealing about Sebastian Michaelis.


	2. Prologue: Sebastian

"Michaelis, fashionably late, as usual," Mrs. Hannah, my English teacher said, examining the pass that I had expertly forged this morning. I knew I'd be late to class after breaking it off with Mey-Rin. She was a talkative one, and I could always predict when a girl was about to try and gab her way out of a situation.

I scanned the room for a seat and found an empty space next to Alois Trancy. I had actually been wanting to get with Alois for quite a while now but hadn't had the chance due to his (recently changed) relationship status. I smirked. _How convenient_. I would have already bedded him by now if he didn't have a boyfriend. I may have been an animal, but there's one thing that I wasn't, and that was an animal.

I sat down next to him and let the dirty look he gave me refract off of my shining personality.

"Hey th-"

"Let me guess? Just broke it off with Mey-Rin and are looked for some new fish to fry? If so, I'm not interested," he snapped.

"Actually, she broke it off with me," I said sadly. I inwardly laughed to myself. Her? Break it off with me? Who did my mind think she was?

"Really?" he asked, his words dripping with sarcasm and doubt.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Really. I was so close." _Hook_.

"Close to what?"

"I actually thought that I had met the one. Oh well, not the first heartbreak I've been through. I'll get through it." His face softened slightly. _Line_.

"You thought she was the one? But you only started talking a few days ago."

"I'd had a crush on her for years, I just never had the courage to tell her. I thought she was too good for me. I guess she was." You could physically see the despair in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Sebastian. I am so sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone. When Claude and I broke up, I was devastated. We'll get through this," he comforted me, placing his hand over mine, "together." And _sinker_. We've got another one, folks. This one was easier than expected.

"Thank you," I said in mock sincerity, squeezing his hand lightly. I faked a smile.

"As if," a voice from behind Alois snapped. I watched as his chair was physically pulled from mine, our hands slipping farther and farther away. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food, Michaelis." Ciel's metaphor was edged in bitterness and drenched in ferocity. I was surprised by his retreat, considering I'd never even made an attempt at getting with him. I had this special way of doing things. First, I'd split the group of people I was willing to sleep with into categories. You could call them several things, sluts, prudes, etc. but I just called them Easy, Medium, or Difficult. I'd stated this freshman year; I'd gotten through all of the Easies. Sophomore year was the Mediums. Junior and Senior year was split between the Difficults. I know, _two years?_ But hey, they aren't called difficult for nothing. Anyways, I'd pick out a girl or guy, I'd watch him for a few days, sometimes while I was "with" another one (you know, to save time), and I'd find a hook, or something that I could use that would grab their attention. Then I'd add onto it with a line, molding any prejudices they may have had against me. Lastly, the sinker, I would find their angle, use it, and take it home. Or... take them home, I should say. It was an expert plan, one that you would find bits and prices of shoved into a 30 minute long infomercial, only to be disappointed when they tell you that the information you came there for could only be found in some phony book they were selling.

"Something like that," I shrugged. "You see, where I'm from, the food's so tough that you _have_ to play with it a little first." I smirked at myself. My thick accent made for a very nice touch. Sometimes, I complimented myself on how smooth I was. You can't write this shit.

"You're disgusting," Ciel spat.

And just like that, I knew who my next project would be. Alois was classified as Difficult only because of his barrier of a boyfriend. No, he wasn't a true Difficult. Ciel was a Difficult. He was the Difficult of the Difficults. And I knew he had to break him.


	3. Chapter 1: Turkey

Part 1: Hook

 _First best is falling in love..._

 _"Within you, I lose myself. Without you, I find myself wanting to be lost again."_

 _-Unknown_

Chapter 1: Turkey

"Hey, you," I heard Sebastian say to me when the bell rang. I booked it out of that classroom quick enough to silently wonder why I had never joined the track team. "Ciel!"

"What do you want, Michaelis?" I snapped, turned around so fast that my bluenette tips skimmed Sebastian's cheeks. I inwardly high-fived myself at the accidental assault. He looked genuinely flustered for a moment, then regained his mental footing.

"I wanted to apologize," he said, reaching for my shoulders. I didn't move, but the stern look in my eye must have let him know that was a very, very bad idea. He let his arms fall into line behind his back, smooth as hell. "I wasn't trying to make a move on Alois. Listen, I don't know what kind of guy you think I am, but-"

"You want to know what kind of guy I think you are, Michaelis? I think you're an arrogant, self-centered, sociopath who only cares about one thing," my voice was low, so no attention was dragged to us, yet somehow I'd felt as if all eyes were on me.

"Ciel, I-"

"But that's not all you are, you're a conniving, unscrupulous, negligent," I paused, struggling for the right words to say, "turkey!"

"Turkey?" He asked, suppressing a chuckle. I felt my face turn bright red.

"Yes," I took a deep breath, regaining my own mental footing. "You're a turkey, who uses people and doesn't even bother to call them back afterwards! It's sick, Michaelis, just sick." I turn to stomp away but Sebastian, despite my previous warning signals, grabbed my forearm and stops me.

"I said wait," he speaks so softly that I almost believe he wants me to stay. "Let me prove to you that I'm different than that. Dinner, a movie, anything. Just let me take you out on a date." His usually dark eyes seemed tinted with red. They were fierce yet still the softest I've ever seen them. His lips were pursed, like he was stressed and desperate. My heart went out to him. But only for a few moments. I ripped my arm free.

"No," I turned around and added sassily, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 2: Narcissist

"Go team!" I heard in the distance. I was surprised to even hear it considering the mass amounts of people screaming for one team or the other. Then there was the band playing the Sweet Caroline every 10 seconds. The entire cacophony was illuminated by bright lights and the smell of hot dogs. So this is a football game. I laugh inwardly. It's my senior year and I had never been to a football game. I may have at some point to watch my friend Bard play, but, you see, when it comes down to the choice between supporting your childhood friends or bedding someone, you know he wouldn't mind that you opted for the later option.

I scanned the bleachers for my feisty, bluenette, soon-to-be pet. I found him and Alois sitting in the first row, Alois watching intently, while Ciel's nose was buried in a book. How could he read at a time like this? He really was a buzzkill. Although, I did somewhat admire him. I too enjoy a good book at times.

"Oh pity, there aren't any more seats," I said loud enough to grab his attention, "I wish someone, possibly someone with beautiful brown eyes, would be kind enough to let me squeeze in next to him." He didn't even bother looking up.

"My eyes are blue, Michaelis."

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one tall enough to block my light," he says into his book. I move out of the way so that he can see. "Thank you."

"Now, would you be as so kind as to scoot?" He waited a whole four seconds before removing his feet from the bleachers. I've only said two words to the guy and I'm already rethinking this whole plan. Maybe he's just too big of a-

"Are you going to sit down or what?"

"Thank you," I manage to muster. I watched the game for a few minutes, glancing at Ciel occasionally. He really was pretty, for a boy. Even though he was just in jeans and a hoodie, he still looked great. His skin was like porcelain, Even his hair glimmered in the fluorescent football lights. I noticed that he was reading Catcher in the Rye, which, if I remembered correctly, wasn't a book that sophomores were reading until next year. Digging into the classics during his free time, also rather impressive. This was the perfect time to begin phase one of my plan. The hook.

"You don't look interested," I said, trying to put the interest on him. From what I've seen, he really enjoys being the center of attention. Why else would he tear Alois away while I was trying to make a move. He was jealous and I wouldn't take any other answer.

"That's probably because I'm not."

"That's an excellent book you're reading. If I remember correctly, Caulfield is narrating the story while sitting cozy in a padded cell." I chuckle, that was sure to impress him.

"That isn't a lie," Ciel flipped the page, he looked as uninterested as I felt.

"Ah, yes. Never did figure out why." That erupted a sort of scoff out of Ciel.

"Are you bloody serious? Holden is submitted to the mental ward after realizing that his perpetual existence is attempting to preserve everyone's childlike sense of wonder, while he himself is still trying to wedge himself into the upcoming adult world. In a nutshell, he tried to save everyone when he couldn't even save himself. It's very clear."

"So," I said, changing the subject before I caused any more damage, "Why are you here then?" I meant it to come out concerned but it just came out snarky. That's negative two points for Sebastian. Ciel rolled his eyes and buried his nose back in his book, yet carried on the conversation.

"For Alois. He wanted to watch Claude play. He's in a desperate place right now so I would appreciate it if you _didn't_ try and take him home with you. I don't think he could handle that right now," he answered honestly. I really didn't care about why he was there all that much but at least we were actually getting somewhere instead of him yelling at me every time I opened my mouth.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, sometimes, after people go through break ups, they can become very ex-oriented. They might start to neglect there friends. I was just making sure that you didn't feel lonely."

"No, I understand that Alois needs his grieving period. I like it a little, honestly. It gives me some time alone."

So, he wasn't a narcissist. Alright, new theory. He's friend-centered. He's an if-you-wanna-be-my-lover-you-gotta-get-with-my-friends kind of guy. I can work with that.


	5. Chapter 3: Friend

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight? Well, besides sitting at home with your nose in a book," Sebastian joked from behind my locker door. I shut it and looked up at him.

" _You_ are free? What, no one else will let you nip at their ankles for a night?"

"I am many a thing, Ciel Phantomthorn. But I am not an ankle biter."

"Oh, that's right," I beamed it mock enthusiasm, "you're a hip biter." I swear I saw a hint of pride in his face when I said that. He is such a pig. "And it's Phantomhive."

"See, that's something I would know if we went out tonight."

"I already told you, Michaelis. I am not going on a date with you." I began to walk away, but he followed. He was doing that a lot lately, chasing my around like a lost puppy. If he kept it up, I might have to slap a collar on him and take him to the pound. I smiled at the idea of Sebastian being the submissive one for, what I would have to guessed, the first time in his life.

"Now, who said it was a date? I just figured we could partake in some plutonic fun."

"Right, of course. And I suppose you _aren't_ going to attempt to straddle me in your carseat on the way there?"

"It isn't a date," he half-whispered, as if any sudden sound would startle me. "I just want to show you that I am a nice guy. Let me take you out to dinner. Let's start over." He looked genuine, but you know what they say about looks. They can be deceiving. He rolled his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked nervously. My heart fluttered the smallest bit. It is also said that looks could kill. I sigh, bringing down my composure the slightest bit.

"You're not going to give up until I spend at least an hour of my time with you outside of school, are you?"

"That's all I ask." Sebastian's body transformed from desperate and hunched over to tall and confident. I bit my own lip, what had I just gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 4: Laugh

I rung the doorbell ran my fingers through my hair, instantly regretting the decision because the semi formal wisp I had spent an hour concocting had surely fallen to raven black stings. I looked into the reflective window in an attempt to fix it when Ciel's father opened the door. He had a confused expression, as if he didn't know I was going to be picking up his son.

"Hello, I'm Seba, um, Sebastian. I'm here to pick up, uh, Ciel," I stutter. Pull it together, Michaelis. What's the devil is happening to you? His father was probably the most intimidating man on the earth. He was at least an inch taller than me, but only slightly less lean. He looked frighteningly like Ciel. You could tell he trusted his sons decisions, which made my chest hurt. Going out with me was not a decision he should trust his son to make.

"Ciel m," he called up the stairs, "There's a boy here to see you!" I heard his heels click on the hardwood and marveled at the beauty that was Ciel Phantomhive. His kaki shorts were tight but not tight enough to leave out need for an imagination. He wore a burgundy polo which made his eyes, which I now clearly noticed were a sharp ocean blue, almost pop out of his head. God, he looked amazing. "I didn't know you had a date."

"It's not a date," he said, looking at him then staring daggers at my semi-formal get up, "It's not a date."

"It's not a date," I assure both him and his father. "I'm just taking Ciel out to dinner... as friends." His father gives me a kind smile, making me wish that that was the reason I was here, to treat Ciel the way he should be treated.

We make our way to my car and I open her door. I wouldn't usually do this for anyone my age but I always did it out of respect for my elders. Ciel had such a sophisticated class about him tonight that it was almost second nature. He looked surprised at my actions; I'm sure I did too.

"So what's with the fancy get up? Have a hot date after our not so hot date?" he jokes.

"Nope, tonight I'm all yours," I say, starting the car. We ride in silence for a little while before I make my first move. "You look really nice tonight."

"It's just what I wore to school today," he scoffs, "but thank you." That couldn't be right. I specifically remember him wearing grey t-shirt today.

"I must not have noticed."

"You must have been been to busy checking out all your other future targets."

"No other _target_ would have looked this beautiful." I say, surprising myself for the second time tonight. I didn't say that to get into his pants. I said it because it was the truth. To be honest, I'd never really thought any boy, no... _anyone_ , was beautiful before. Sure, some were hot. And some were sexy. Some were even cute or pretty. But somehow Ciel had captured being all four of those things and more. He was beautiful.

Our dinner went fairly well. I took him to this little pastry place where I had seen him once before high school had started. I had tried to talk to him but he'd brushed off my advances like they were flies. He had an aura about him that made sure you knew that he wasn't the easy type. Come to think of it, he just may have been the inspiration for the difficultly system. And come to think of it, I may have always wanted him.

It was actually really fun. We made small talk and shared jokes. I really enjoyed his dry and witty sense of humor. He was always quick to retort, but his witticisms were always clever and precise, like it had taken him hours to fashion each sentence. And he never stuttered. Ciel was the embodiment of the books he so loved to read. But what I really loved was his laugh. Unlike most girls who would laugh then be embarrassed, he would laugh and enjoy it. My favorite thing he did was when I would make a slap-stick sort of joke and he would reply with a witty comment. We would laugh, then leave it alone. A few minutes later I'd look over and she him laughing again about the same thing. Most people would find that annoying, but the way I see it, the more I could watch Ciel laugh, the better.

The funny part was that I didn't remember the reason I took him out in the first place until we were on his doorstep.

"Are your parents home?" I asked, seeing that the driveway was missing a car. He hesitated before answering.

"No," he whispered, looking at the ground.

Then, almost against my will, I pushed my lips against his own.


	7. Chapter 5: Kiss

The regrettably perfect ending to the regrettably perfect night.

His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands tangled into his hair. I couldn't feel it much. All I could feel was the burn of his lips on mine and the surge of energy it gave me. I hated to admit it but my heart was beating a mile a minute. I was kissing Sebastian Michaelis and I was _enjoying it._

I kept waiting for him to push me inside and drag me up the stairs. But... he didn't.

It confused me. There wasn't anyone home, after all. He knew that. I'm almost glad he didn't, though. If he did, I don't know if I would have stopped him.

It took every ounce of will power I had left, but I managed to pull myself off of him. His face looked flustered and surprised, which is the last thing I'd imagine him looking like after making out with someone. Not that I'd imagined that, of course.

"Ciel, I-"

"Sebastian," I cut him off, slipping inside and slamming the door. I watched him through the peep hole. He looked as confused and I felt. Eventually, after staring at my front door for what felt like forever, he left. I turned and put my back on the door, sliding down the frame.

What was happening to me? My hands were shaky and my heart was still beating like I had just ran a half marathon. It wasn't my first kiss of course. I've had plenty of kisses in my life. Well, if you count my total of two "boyfriends" (if you would even call them that) as plenty. There was also that one time that I was dared to kiss Elisabeth in the 4th grade. At that time cooties were still a highly avoided epidemic and, judging by the way she ran off screaming, I'm guessing it was as unenjoyable for her as it was for me.

I sat there for what seemed like hours telling myself over and over that this was nothing. Sebastian didn't kiss me because he _felt_ something. He kissed me because he _wanted_ something. But, then why did he stay at the door after I closed it. He was probably just confused as to why I didn't let him get into pants. But he didn't even try and make a move. No, I probably just slammed the door to fast.

I fist my hands into my own hair. Why was this so frustrating? I pull my phone out of my pocket to check the time. 12:43 and 3 missed calls from Sebastian Michaelis. We had exchanged phone numbers at dinner but I didn't expect him to actually call me.

Dinner. I actually enjoyed myself... a lot. We talked and joked and I actually began to believe that he was more than just a play boy. He actually knew how to converse and we did so like... like we'd known each other forever. Well, we had known each other for quite a long time but we'd never been friends. I'd always thought he was rather obnoxious and immature. Now he was classy and smooth. He was so intelligent without ever making me feel like an idiot. The best part was, well... I never once felt like he was trying to use me.

No. That's it. That's his system. He makes you feel secure, then goes in for the kill. Hook. Line. Sinker. There was no way he was going to do that to me. I wouldn't fall into Sebastian Michaelis's clever claws. Not tonight. Not ever.


	8. Chapter 6: Sebastian

"Ciel!" I called as he rushed down the hall after the last bell. I really wished he would quit that, I hated chasing after him like a puppy. I would usually never do that but I _needed_ to talk to him. "Ciel!" I caught him by the upper arm and spun him around. His hair whisked my face again and, either because his hair slaps were getting rather annoying or because I wanted to touch him terribly, I pushed it behind his neck and held it there with my hand. His eyes softened but only for a second.

"What do you want, Michaelis?" He spat.

"What happened the other night? Are you okay? You didn't answer any of my calls."

"Yes, everything is fine. I just... I can't talk right now." He began to turn but I kept my grip on the back of his neck tight so he couldn't. I knew people were looking at our intimate gesture and I didn't care, but I knew Ciel did. You could tell by the way he was chewing his bottom lip. I lightly pushed us into a private storage alcove.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, Michaelis, you did do something wrong. You crossed the line between friend and... you know. I thought you said it _wasn't_ a date."

"I expressed my feelings, Ciel. What the hell is so wrong with that?" Now I was getting angry. Nothing got through to this boy. Not treating him like he doesn't exist, not treating him like a prince, and apparently not treating him like a friend. I had never planned on getting angry but before I knew it, my blood was boiling.

"You didn't express your feeling. You expressed your freaking hard on against my stomach! All you want from me is sex, Michaelis."

"Then why didn't I push you through your damn door, Ciel?! Why didn't I pin you down and fuck you right there on your welcome mat."

His face went bright red.

"Admit it, Ciel. You would have let me do it. I felt it by the way you pushed yourself onto me. You knotted your hands in my hair like it was the only thing tethering you to earth. No ones ever touched you that way and you know it."

"T-that's not true," he whispered. I thought about all the times he'd spoken to me, even though there were few conversations between us, they were always memorable. He always spoke so firm and precise, a complete 180 from the shy, speechless boy he was right now. In a situation like this, I would expect him to insult me, followed by a firm "Michaelis." And that's when it hit me.

"Then why did you call me Sebastian?"


	9. Chapter 7: Moan

"Sebastian," I gasped as he pushed me through the storage room door and into the brick wall. His moves were quick and desperate yet planned and precise. Skilled lips attached mine, silencing me. My hands glided through his hair and down his back, kneading at the tight skin of his shoulders. He growled, pushing his body harder onto mine. I could feel him against my lower stomach. Only now did I truly understand the phrase "stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Sebastian's hands crept up and down my sides, grazing my hips. This boy could drive me crazy even with the lightest of touches. I felt him tug at the hem of my shirt and suddenly it was on the floor next to our tangle of panting limbs. One of his hands toyed with my left nipple while the other forced my arms into the air and held them there.

His lips attacked my neck, but didn't bite. He was careful not the leave a mark and I knew why. His lips traveled south over my collarbones, chest, and stomach until they stopped a few inches over his destination. Sebastian curled one of his long fingers into my left belt loop and tugged down. I watched him lick his lips feverishly and blow hot breath onto my skin before attacking my left hip bone. I shivered, letting out a moan.

...

"Yo, Ciel. You gonna sleep all class or are you gonna pull your own weight here. Come on, you're the Bio wiz. Move your Gluteus Maximus, let's go!" Alois's voice half-yelled into my unprepared ear.

"What?" I groggily awoke, rubbing my eyes. It was just a dream? But it felt so real…

"You fell asleep is what. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine. Why?"

"Did something happen on your and Sebastian's date last night?" I don't know how he found out about that but I was utterly embarrassed, especially after what happened the other day between the two of them.

"It wasn't a date. He wanted to hang out and I figured I could get a free meal out of it."

"Then why were you moaning his name in your sleep?"

 ** _Author's Note: Please don't hate me for what I have done or what I am about to do._**


	10. Chapter 8: Hollow

_I_ kissed Ciel Phantomhive.

I _kissed_ Ciel Phantomhive.

I kissed _Ciel Phantomhive._

" _I kissed Ciel Phantomhive_ ," I muttered quickly, almost hoping William didn't hear me.

"You _what_?! Ciel Phantomhive?! You mean the prudest male in the school, _that_ Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Heh, yeah," I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. William made it seem like such a huge deal, the hook up of the century. Which it was. Just not in the way I would have hoped. When I kissed Ciel, it was like my body reacted on my own. But the kiss wasn't the problem. My original intent was to pull him inside and take him right there in his own home. I could have done it too. His parents weren't home. He didn't reject me, either. By the way his hands fisted into my hair and how he pulled himself as close as he humanly could, I would assume that he actually... _wanted_ it. Ciel Phantomhive wanted me that night. So why didn't I do it?

"So what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" I asked shaking my thoughts.

"Party. Tonight. My place. Somewhat of a congratulatory celebration?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered without really hearing him, "Sure."

...

"Consume!" Will shouted in my ear. I wasn't really planning on getting drunk but when your friends like the play Never Have I Ever with shots instead of fingers and your a man whose done many a thing... one thing kind of leads to another, you know?

I downed the shot of slammed it back onto the table. A whooping sound followed. Or at least I think it did, my sense of sound was starting to wane. Wait... is sound a sense? What are senses? I'm too drunk for anatomy right now...

I looked around at my dozens of adoring fans. Will was to my right, slapping my on the back playfully. Will may seem like a prim and proper man, but as soon as a party comes up William disappears and Will comes out.

I recognized a few other faces. Some people I'd been with, Grell, who was more William's friend than mine, Claude, but I could only focus on one depressed looking boy, swishing his beer around in his cup.

"Alois?" I asked, "What'r you doin' here?"

"Oh," he quickly brushed off his wet cheeks and smiled, "Hey, um, Sebastian."

"Why'r you crying?"

"I'm not."

"I mayb' drunk but you are also a very bad liar too." I stumbled, bumping him with my chest, he giggled.

"You aren't 'maybe' drunk, you are drunk. Do you want me to bring you upstairs?" His concern reminded me of Ciel. How Alois offered to help me even though he doesn't much care for me is defiantly something Ciel would do. If only he were here...

"Yeah," I took a step closer towards him, "I would." He blushed and glanced behind me. I followed his eyes to where Claude was sitting. He looked concerned, but didn't advance. I looked back at Alois who smiled seductively.

"Let's go then." He took me by the wrist and led me to the spare bedroom. I can only imagine that the reason he knew that is from being here with Claude so many times. Alois pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me, kissing up my neck. I knew he was only doing this to get back at Claude but I didn't care. I just wanted a throw. No, I needed a throw. I flipped our positions and worked off his shirt. I thought about how appalled Ciel would be watching me take advantage of his best friend… then I thought of Ciel. What he would look like squirming beneath me. I bite down on the skin of Alois's left hip bone, causing him to gasp. No, this wasn't about Ciel. I didn't care about him or what he thought about me.

Then... why did I feel like so hollow with this incredibly sexy boy laying in front of me?


	11. Chapter 9: Mistakes

"Oh, um, hey," Alois said, answering the phone.

"Hey!" I heard him intake a breath. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm just a, um, a little sick."

"You're hung over aren't you?" I'd known him for quite a while and throughout our friendship, I'd had to pick him up and nurse him back to health after quite a few parties. Also, I could almost hear the alcohol on his breath.

"What? No! Um, okay yes."

"Why? Were you at Phil's party?"

"Will's and yeah."

"We're you stalking Claude?" He scoffed at me.

"No, I was not _stalking Claude_. I just followed him there after the game to go and say hi but then there was booze and I was sad and..."

"And you made some bad decisions. It's okay. But you still promised to go prom shopping today and I don't care if your head is rolling off your shoulders, you're coming. If my parents are making me go, I am most certainly not going alone."

"But Ciel, I... I'm not even home right now."

"Alois! Did you spend the night with someone at the party?!"

"No! I just... I was too drunk to drive home," he said a little too quickly.

"Well, if you give me directions to William's then I can come-"

"No, I'm fine," he interrupted, "I'm fine. I'll, um, I'll meet you at the mall, okay?"

...

After what felt like forever, I finally watch Alois, clad in baggy clothes and black sunglasses, stumble into the suit store.

"Finally!" He shrinks away from my voice. "Sorry. Here," I hand him the outfit I had picked out for him. It was a childhood dream of our parents go pick out each other's prom outfits. They had been best friends just as we were. Yes it's cliche, but occasionally, we like to be princes. No matter how prude I am or how hungover he was.

Low rise slacks and a white shirt with a vest. A deep purple number. The style had been really popular this year and Alois's Pinterest was full of photos of outfifs just like this. I just so happened to find an exact replica of one of them. His face lit up for a moment before he shook hid head from side to side.

"No, Ciel, I can't. It's just too... tight."

"No, it isn't. This is your exact size. Besides, you like tight. You'll look great in it. Now go try it on." He sighs but walks into the dressing room. I try to follow him but he holds up a hesitant hand, stating that he'd come out when he was ready. Since when was Alois embarrassed of me seeing him naked? Modesty was defiantly not an Alois character trait.

I wait outside for a few minutes when his phone vibrates. I take it out and look at the text.

Sebby: Hey, babe. Where'd you go this morning? I was hoping we could have had some more fun. ;)

Sebby? As in _Sebastian_? I squint my eyes as if that would help me read the text better.

"I don't know, C. I think it's too tight."

"No, no. Come out and let me see." There was only one way to know if what I read was true.

"No, it's fine. I'm already taking it off."

I pull the curtain open anyways and tug his low riders down a half inch. On his left hipbone, right where I had expected it would be, was a deep purple mark.

Sebastian's signature hickey.

"Ciel, I-"

"No, Alois, these lowriders looks great on you. I'm sure _Sebby_ would love it." If his face wasn't already horrified, it sure was now.

"Ciel, I can explain. I was really drunk and he was there and... and I just-"

"Sacrificed your dignity to try and get the attention of a boy who dumped your ass for a _girl_?" As soon as the words fell from my mouth, I wished I could stuff them back in. Both of us gasped simultaneously and Alois's eyes began to water. "Alois, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" he pulled the curtain closed on our conversation. Despite my protests, he took of the suit and shoved in into my arms.

"I'm sorry you couldn't make it work with Sebastian, but him and I have certainly come to an agreement." He turned and began to walk away. Then he stopped and without turning around said, "Oh, and by the way, Sebastian is an excellent lover."


	12. Chapter 10: Distractions

I put down my book when I hear a knock on my front door. Thank God for distractions. Thank God for distractions from distractions. My original intent of opening a book was to get my mind off of Ciel. He had really been crowding up my thoughts as of lately. Even last night while I was with Alois. I still couldn't get the though of kissing him out of my head. The same sound he let out when I first pushed myself to him. The red faced, hazy look he gave me afterwards...

The first book I grabbed off of my shelf was The Catcher in the Rye and my mind automatically drifted back to Ciel, but I opened it anyways. I wanted to know if what Ciel had said about Holden's self filling fountain of youth was true. Throughout the yellowing pages, I had made small notes that connected to what Ciel had told me. It helped initially, but overall, it just reminded me more and more of him. And it quote Caulfield, _it depressed the hell out of me._

"Hello- oh, it's you," I was both surprised and confused as to why Alois was here. I was sure that last night was just a fluke and that he would be back chasing after Claude the next day. And if drunk mistake sex didn't chase him away, I was sure that the half drunk/ half hung over sext I sent him earlier definitely would have. But no, here he was. On my doorstep. Wearing the shortest shorts I could possibly imagine.

"Hey, sexy," he giggled. Okay, where's the real Alois? I didn't even know he could be attracted to anyone besides Claude.

"Um, hello. Where did you come from?"

"Well, I was shopping for prom," he bumped past me into my living room and plopped down on my couch, "but then I got your text and decided that I'd much rather be here." He smiled, but I could tell that it was forced and broken. His eyes were puffy and raw yet still seductive and lovely.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why would you ask?"

"You just seem... well... like you've been crying." I sat down next to him.

"I wasn't crying," he sputtered a little too quickly. "In fact," he said proudly, throwing his feet up on to my coffee table, "I have never cried in my whole life. Well, besides you're name, of course."

"So, did you go with anyone?" I said to change the subject. It was getting hard to ignore the real reason that Alois was here. Between his short shorts and his inappropriate innuendos every three seconds, it was getting more and more difficult for me to ignore my own growing need... "Ciel?"

"Why do you have to bring up Ciel? Are you still into him or something?"

"What?" Well, that really threw me off, "No! I just... was curious is all."

"Well," he narrowed his eyes seductively, "I think you should be more curious in me." Alois pushed me back against the sofa and climbed on top of me. He bit my neck harshly earning a half moan/ half yelp out of a very surprised, very confused me. That seemed to be all the feelings Alois could produce from me. Surprise and confusion.

But soon those feelings faded away through the fast paced tussle of distraction sex.


	13. Chapter 11: Alone

Part 2: Line

Second best is being in love...

"You can be in love and you can be in a relationship. But they're not always the same thing."

-Unknown

Chapter 11: Alone

It took every fiber of my being to hold myself together as my parents questioned me about my shopping experience.

"Did Alois like his outfit," my mother asked.

"Loved it."

"Did he find anything you liked?" My dad asked.

"Not this time."

"Did Alois buy his? Do you have a picture."

"Again, not this time."

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

I walked tensely up the stairs and too my room. As soon as the door softly shut, I burst into silent sobs. I kept myself quiet which only hurt worse.

How could Alois do this to me? He knew we had gone out together and he knew that Sebastian was bad new. Betrayed by my own best friend. I would have never guessed that something like this would happen. How could he do it? How could he sleep with Sebastian?

Sebastian. I actually believed for a day, an hour, a minute, a second, a minuscule moment that he actually cared about me and what did he do? He used it against me. It wasn't even about getting with me anymore. Maybe it never was. Maybe this was Sebastian's plan all along, show me what kind of control he had over me and then spit me out like cold Earl Gray. He wanted me to know that I wasn't good enough for him.

And maybe that was true... maybe I deserve this. After what I said to Alois, maybe I'm the bad guy after all.

I whipped my dried tears off my face. I was feeling utterly drained. I tried to call Alois a few times to apologize, but it went strait to voice mail. I sigh and get into bed, pulling the covers over my head and feeling more alone than ever.


	14. Chapter 12: Jealousy

I walk into school with Alois on my hip. It wasn't like it was my idea either; he had been plastered to my side since Friday night at the party. Saturday afternoon he came over and tried to stay the night. I had sent him home. My space was my space.

After he left, I have began reading The Catcher in the Rye again. A specific paragraph caught me especially off guard.

" _Among other things, you'll find that you're not the first person who was ever confused and frightened and even sickened by human behavior. You're by no means alone on that score, you'll be excited and stimulated to know."_

And all of the sudden, I felt sick. Sick to my stomach about what I had been doing. I was a prime example of human behavior, specifically the confusing, frightening, and sickening kind. All of this time I had thought of my system as a game or sport. Some enjoy hunting, I enjoyed bedding. It was just a hobby. Now, it was a crime. A sin. I was almost crying, for Christsake.

I scribbled into the margin ' _Is this what you see, Ciel? I can change for you. Someday, I'll show you.'_

Expectedly, eyes turned. It wasn't a surprise that I had someone in my possession currently, but the fact that it was Alois. That's what made is gossipable.

" _Wow, Alois is already over Claude? I thought he'd never give up."_

 _"And the fact that it was Sebastian that helped him 'get over it_...'"

Alois pulled me over to his locker and attempted to claw his way up my chest to kiss me. I scanned around, no sign of Claude anywhere. Why on earth would he be...?

"Excuse me but your blocking my locker." Oh no.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ciel. You're just so minuscule that I hardly ever notice you anymore," Alois giggled, climbing off of me. Ciel and I made short eye contact before he instantly broke it, blushing like he had just seen his grandmother naked. "You've meet my boyfriend haven't you?" I could physically see Ciel gritting his teeth. What was he getting so worked up about? "Yes, it's amazing isn't it? Someone, being me, has finally roped the wild stallion known as Sebastian Michaelis." Alois said in his showy manor. Ciel slammed his locker and stormed off towards his class. That was enough to make me angry as well.

I flipped our positions and pinned Alois to the lockers.

"What the _hell_ what was?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"What? I was just introducing you to my _best friend_ ," the words best and friend were dropping with remorse.

"That wasn't an introduction, that was showing me off like some prize to be won!"

"Oh, kind of like how you are always trying to show off your prize hickeys?!"

There was silence. I felt the bile rise from my stomach again.

"Listen," my voice was steady as I removed my hands from his shoulders, "We aren't dating, Alois. You are not my boyfriend and we are not in a relationship." He looked away and smirked. I followed his eyes down the corridor. At the end of the hallway, in that tiny storage alcove was Ciel, looking a red, flustered mess. What had I done to him? How low could I possibly be to cause him this much pain. I couldn't change. I was a confusing, frightening, sickening human being.

"Not even to make your precious Ciel jealous?"He leaned in the kiss me. I was never going to be good enough for him. Alois's lips met mine and I couldn't pull away. For the first time, I was paralyzed with disgust and self hatred.


	15. Chapter 13: What He Sees

_**AN: It's been a while, I know. But I wanted to make longer and better chapters for you all. Also, I rewrote chapters 10 and 12, adding some things. You may want to go back and read them, they are pretty crucial to this chapter. Or not. You could get by without rereading them**_.

Alois. It had to be Alois.

It had to be the vengeful, grudge-holding, con known as Alois Trancy. Three weeks of being ignored and toyed with by my best friend had me on edge. It had me so on edge that I had restored to desperate measures, as desperate times had certainly called for them.

"Hey, you," I coed, then inwardly gagged. I hated flirting. Always have, always will. I should have known that this was a terrible idea. Before I could declare mission failure and abort, Claude's voice cut through the air like a cool knife.

"Ciel?" he asked, even though he could clearly see me. I had consumed his entire field of vision when I sat down on his desk as the bell rang.

"Yours truly, so what are you doing tonight?"

"Getting away from you," he said, picking up his books and swiveling around me.

"Claude, wait! Why don't we go out? I miss you!" I followed close behind him.

"No you don't Ciel."

"Sure I do, I really do," I had finally caught him at the end of the hallway by launching myself onto his forearm. He turned on his heel and near slammed me into a locker. He spoke through closed eyes and gritted teeth.

"Listen, I know this game. I learned plenty from Alois while we were together. You're just doing this to get back at me." He had pushed me into lockers by now.

"Why would I-"

"Go run back to Michaelis, Alois. All you are is a little slut. You don't care about me. You never have!"

"Claude!"

"What?!" His eyes shot open in realization. Then confusion. Then embarrassment.

"Take that back." I pushed myself back against his arm, trying my best to make myself seem larger.

"No, I'm sorry. That wasn't about you-"

"No, take back what you said about Alois. He may be promiscuous but he is not a slut. But above all else, he cared about you, Claude. He loved you a whole hell of a lot. It would do you right to know that he still does." He released his grip on me.

"No. No he doesn't. I pushed him away. I pushed away my diamond for a damn rock," Claude said more to himself than to me. "Listen, Ciel. If you are having issues with Alois right now, I suggest you sort them out with him, not me. Maybe I will do the same..."

...

"Hey, it's Alois! Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone, I'm most likely with my adorable boyfriend Sebby, it's that right Sebastian?" I heard a Michaelis sounding grunt. "Anyways, leave a message and we'll get back to you later!"

One of the many changes Alois had made to his daily life specifically to draw my attention to his apparently "blossoming" relationship.

"Hey, it's me... again. Listen, I'm sorry, you know that. But I have good news you'll want to hear. Call me." I hung up and waited. One hour. Two hours. Three. It was 11 on a Friday night. I couldn't stand the waiting anymore.

...

Knock. Fidget. Hyperventilate. Repeat.

Finally someone opened the door. Sebastian, looking sleepy and unkempt. This could mean one of two things, I had woken him up or I had temporarily distracted him and Alois from their little game of cat and mouse. My heart wrenched.

I hadn't seen Sebastian up close since our outing a little over a month ago. His face was still a pale beauty, but it looked perpetually tired, as if he had taken a night job and was jet lagging. His hair had gotten longer and more mangled. His lips were chapped and chewed. But above all, he was still the same frighteningly beautiful Sebastian, just with the volume turned up. And I hadn't realized how much I missed seeing those scarring eyes.

He looked surprised at first, then he must have realized how much he hated me, and regained his stoic state.

"What do you want?"

"Were you asleep?"

"Yes, why?" Some of my adrenaline left my body.

"Um, I just figured that you'd be at a party of something."

"You're looking for Alois." Was that the reason I was here? I had lost my track of mind in his eyes.

"Um, is he?"

"No," my face must have told him I was unsure because he then opened the door a slight bit wider, "Would you like to come check?" He snapped. I wasn't sure why, but I walked right through Sebastian's front door and into his home. I must have left my sanity in my car. Or at home. Or a month ago when Sebastian was just another man whore with no depth to him. Again, he looked surprised.

I looked around at the inside of his studio apartment and wondered why he lived alone in high school. The first thing I noticed were the mass amounts of book shelves.

"Well, I guess I'll get you a glass of water if your staying a while." Sebastian said, turning to the kitchen corner of the open concept square. On the coffee table was he most recent read, The Catcher in the Rye. I picked it up and scanned the pages. Anecdotes. They were everywhere, all pointing to Holden's youth concept. A pen was stuff about halfway through the book, I opened to that page. One anecdote, written in the boldest lettering yet.

 _'Is this what you see, Ciel? I am so much more than that. I wish I could show you..._ '

"Sebastian?" he turned to face me, and his eyes grew wider than ever. He dropped the glass of water onto the fax tile floor. Faster than I could see, he swept into the living room and swiped the book from me. Scanning the page, his face slowly drained of color. There was silence.

"Sebastian, you know I don't see you as some sort of monster, right?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying my name!" He was clutching the book so hard, his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Why?"

"I can't handle it. I don't deserve it." I didn't know what he meant.

"Listen, Se- Listen, I'm not frightened by you. Okay well maybe I am, but not in the way you think. I'll admit, you've disgusted me before quite a few times. And I'd be lying through my teeth if I said that you didn't confuse the hell out of me, but as for being scared. The only thing that scares me, Sebastian," I saw his tense as I took the book out of his hands and replaced the empty space with my own, "are my feelings for you."

My hands grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him hard to my mouth.


	16. Chapter 14: Void

_Part 3: Sinker_ _But any of it is better than never having been in love..._ _"I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face them alone." -Unknown_

He pushed away almost as soon and as pulled me in.

"Damn it!" He shouted, "What is it with you?"

"What is it with me?" I demanded. Every time we kissed, sparks flew through my veins. It felt so good to touch him that every time he pulled away, I got inalienably irritable. "You're the one who kissed me!"

"Not the first time!"

"But you wanted it!" Silence hung heavy in the air. "You know damn well that you wanted me to kiss you, Phantomhive. You'd been staring at my lips all night." I towered over him like a giant.

"Maybe that because you had a piece of food stuck between your teeth."

"Ha! Then what do you call this?! You waltz into my home at midnight and expect me to just fall into your arms?! I'm with Alois now, Ciel. I. Have. A. Boyfriend. Get it through your thick skull." I knew my words were twisted and backwards but I couldn't let Ciel think that I was a better person than I really was. If I did, the outcome may hurt him a thousand times worse than he already was...

"Um, last I checked, you invited me in. And boyfriend? That's a real laugh. You just keep Alois around to distract you. That's the only reason you have so many flings. You just want to temporarily fill the empty void in your life so you aren't reminded that you can't find real love."

"That's funny because last _I_ checked, the only thing distracting me right now is you! I can't pick up a fucking book without thinking of your stupid face. I can't kiss Alois without wishing it were you there instead. I mean, you're practically the same size, I could just as easily fantasize that I'm leaving a hickey on your hipbone instead of his." This silence wasn't awkward. It was something beyond that. Vexed, perhaps?

"Do you?" He asked quietly, without looking at me.

"What?"

"Do you really imagine it that its me and not Alois?"

"Well," I paused, "sometimes."

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For clearing up these feelings I've been having." He turned towards the door. "All you want is to place your big, blue ribbon on me. You don't actually care about me. Now I know that I can let go."


	17. Chapter 15: Stay

I tried to open the door, but it was forced shut again by a large, painted hand. I turned and towering over me was Sebastian, shaking like a mad man. I was suddenly aware of his presence, as if I wasn't before. Now I was _acutely_ aware. Do you ever feel uncomfortable with someone so close to you, even when they aren't touching you? Like the air between your two bodies was being trapped and compressed. That's exactly how this felt, but amplified because it wasn't that I wanted to escape the tangible tension. I wanted to dig my claws into the atmosphere and pull him as close as a humanly could. I had to let go, and the worst part was that I knew I could... at least with time. But there wasn't time. Not now. There was the present and it seemed like a present. A gift. One that was wrapped so nicely and you had absolutely no idea what it was. The kind that you physically stressed out about until you knew what it's contents were. An agonizingly painful gift. That was the feeling of having Sebastian _almost_ touching you.

Sebastian was looking at the floor, his hair, longer than it had been a few weeks ago, swept in front of his wayward eyes.

"Ciel," I shivered when he said my name, "Think what you want of me. But never ever," Sebastian in took a sharp breath and closed himself in on me a tiny bit more. The air became even more compressed. I could do it. It would be so effortless. I could slip my hands up his loose black t-shirt. I could trace my fingertips along his pale triceps. I could, so easily, fit my hands into his raven black bangs and pulled so I could see his ravenous eyes. "think that I don't care about you. I know you think you're just another Difficult to me but your so much more, Ciel. I know I don't show it well. I've put you through so much shit. I tried to sleep with you. I slept with your best friend. Jesus Christ, I'm surprised I'm not trying to sleep with you now." Then his eyes lit up. "Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"I know a way that I can prove that I'm a good... well, that I can _be_ a good guy... for you at least. Listen, I'm not perfect, not by a long shot. But I care about you too much to lie and say that I don't. You were right about almost everything you said, Ciel. The Catcher in the Rye. My intentions. You were sure as hell right about Alois. But you're wrong, too. I found love. I found... I'm... Ciel..."

"Sebastian, It's okay..." my eyes were beginning to get misty. Sebastian waited a moment and caught his breath.

"Say it again."

"It's okay," I repeated slower.

"No, my name."

"Sebastian." He sighed.

"If you stay with me tonight, I promise. I won't make a move. I'll break up with Alois. I'll delete everyone's number that isn't yours. I'll stop talking to my mother if that makes you-"

"Sebastian!"

"What?"

"You don't need to do all that."

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Stay? Tonight?"

I bit my lip.

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 16: Tears

Before long, I was rushing around my tiny apartment, fixing tea and blankets and movies like some sort of butler. Ciel made me so inconsistent. So incompetent. So... _indecisive_.

One minute I was graveling in my own self pity because no one as devilish as I could ever gain the love of someone as angelic as Ciel. The next I was jumping onto the thinnest limb just to show him how I was loveable. There was just no in between with him and I.

"Sebastian, you really don't have to-" I shut him up but placing a cup of Earl Gray in his hands. He inhaled deeply. "How did you know Earl Gray was my favorite?"

"You ordered it when we went to the pastry shop." Ciel twisted his thumbs around the handle of the mug. Everything he did was so sensual it was hard to resist placing a kiss on his forehead. So I didn't.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Let's say I stay here tonight. Let's say you don't touch me or look at me or think of me. Let's say this works out. Whose to say that you won't go back to Alois or someone Monday morning. You're very unpredictable." I let out a sharp laugh.

"Alois? God, Ciel, I would have think that you with that big brain of yours could have figured it out by now. I was using Alois to make you jealous."

"Well, that wasn't very nice."

"Has Alois been very nice to you lately?" His face twitched.

"That's besides the point. What about all the other girls or guys that you haven't gotten your chance with? Aren't you dying to claim them? I'm not going to last Sebastian."

"Ciel, you're testing my patience. Now watch the movie." He turned his attention to the screen in front of us. It was obvious that he didn't even know a movie was playing.

"You know, Sebastian," Ciel spoke after a few minutes of silence. I turned to face him. He was crying. "I'm not quite sure why I'm here right now." And that was the straw that broke me.

One hand went to his face, the other to his waist to hold him still. I didn't place light, loving kisses on his lips, but quick, urgent ones. Ciel let out a moan that I didn't expect. He backed away.

It was odd, really. Touching Ciel always felt different than I thought it did. That's why I never understood those people who said that they could still feel someone's lips on their own, even after they were gone. It wasn't like that with Ciel. Touching him was perpetually fleeting. I could never quite memorize the feeling of it. That's why I was never the first one to pull away.

I dove in for another kiss, pushing him backward onto the couch. "Ciel," I said in between kisses. "Never feel like you aren't good enough." I bit down softly on his earlobe, earning another yip from the bluenette. I worked off his shirt and kissed my way down his chest and to his hips. I kissed the spot where my hickey would go. "I'm the one whose not good enough," I said, and finally began to cry.


	19. Chapter 17: Love

"Sebastian?" I asked, feeling a sudden wetness on my lower abdomen. Tears. "Sebastian, please!"

"Ciel, I can't. I can't do this to you."

"Yes you can! I trust you Sebastian, I do! I may not always be sure of myself, but I do trust you. I believe that you can love me."

"Loving you isn't the problem, Ciel. I can't love myself."

"Sebastian..."

"For so long, I've only had one goal in life. Get as many people to fall for me as possible." He looked up at me with a suddenly hopeful expression. "Have you ever read Diary of an Oxygen Thief?" I shook my head. "It's about a man. He wants to emotionally abuse women. Craves it. Then he meets a woman who basically gives him a taste of his own medicine. Fascinating book, really. It's always made me think that would happen to me someday, but I never minded it. Not until now."

"What changed?" I asked hesitantly.

"I realized something that I had never noticed before," he paused and smiled. "I had never known the definition of beauty until I met you. I had never known what it was like to want someone with the purest, yet dirtiest intentions. I had never wanted to have a picnic with someone, then bed them. I had never wanted to take someone to a romantic dinner, then hear them scream my name." He trailed his slender fingers down my torso and to my hips. "I had never wanted so bad to mark someone with my mark, yet have no one see it but me. I want to make you mine Ciel, but not in the same way that I'd wanted to make others mine. I want you mentally, physically, but most of all... emotionally. I crave you're happiness over my own. If you wanted to reserve touching to holding hands, I'd be okay with that. And if you'd want me to make you scream my name, I'd be okay with that, too."

The corners of my lips turn upward. His follow.

"You're foul," I said. "But that's why I adore you."

"You're disgusting," He replied with a smile. "But that's why I want you."

"Absolutely appalling."

"Positively repulsive."

"I couldn't stand to be alone in the same room with you." I just notice how close we are. Mere centimeters apart. On the rare occasion that I would read a romantic novel, I would always wonder why they used the unit inches to describe the distance between two people before they kissed. Centimeters seemed more accurate.

"I could claw your eyes out right now," he said. "But that's why I'm in love with you."

Centimeters. Millimeters. Nanometers.

His lips were on mine again and that night was the first time either Sebastian or I knew what it was like to make love.

~ _The End~_


End file.
